


How Will I Know

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: The piano in Tyler's house gets used for the first time.Based on "How Will I Know" by Sam Smith. If you haven't heard this version before, I suggest you listen to it!





	How Will I Know

“Holy fock Tyler, this place is huge!” Brian, Mini, and Evan climbed out of Tyler’s car and stared at the giant house. Two stories, a five-car garage, and an additional guest house could all be seen from the side.

Tyler laughed at Brian’s assessment. “Just wait until you see the pool man, it’s awesome. Ok, so Ryan and Luke have the guest house, which means you guys can pick any room upstairs.” Brian and Mini whooped and grabbed their bags, racing each other into the house and presumably fighting over rooms. Evan moved a little slower, pulling his bag from the trunk and helping Tyler close all the doors before they walked to the house.

“Seriously though Tyler, this place is amazing,” Evan said as they walked inside. He stopped short and dropped his bag as he saw the instrument in the atrium. “Is that a piano? Do you play?”

“No man. But I was told all rich people have pianos, so I got one. Feel free to play it if you want; I’d love to listen.”

Evan felt himself blushing as Tyler made the comment. He’d found himself a little in love with his friend but never imagined Tyler could feel the same way. This weekend would be hard for him (because unrequited love is bullshit) but he couldn’t pass up the chance to spend time with Tyler. Evan grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs to find Brian and Mini running between rooms, arguing over which one was the best. He scooted past the boys with a laugh and found an empty room to throw his stuff in before going back down to see Ryan and Luke.

Later that night, Luke and Ryan were getting some well-deserved relaxation in the pool as Mini and Brian went to pick up pizza. Thinking Tyler must have driven them, Evan went down to the piano. He lifted the cover from the keys and lightly pressed down a chord, hearing the notes resound through the downstairs of the house. He sat down on the piano bench and began to play chords that he remembered from a song he had listened to on the flight- How Will I Know by Sam Smith. Even though he knew no one could hear him, he tried to keep his voice soft as he sang.

_Oh it’s you I know, you’re the one I dream of_  
 _Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above,_  
Oh _I lose control, can’t seem to get enough,_  
 _When I wake from a dream, tell me is it really love,_

_How will I know if you really love me_   
_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_   
_I fall in love whenever we meet_   
_I’m asking you what you know about these things_

As usually happened with music, Evan became lost in the song. The words were too impactful, here in the house of the man he loved, the man he knew he had little to no chance with. The feeling of the keys responding to his hands was too much, and he began to play louder, not caring if Ryan and Luke could hear him. But he should have been more worried about the presence of the man behind him.

Tyler had opened the door to his office at the first chord from the piano. Then, as he heard the melody of the Sam Smith song float to him from below, he made his way down the hall. He walked as softly as possible to the steps and crept down them, not wanting Evan to stop playing. The sight he saw when he got to the first floor was enough to take his breath away: Evan, his crush, his love, completely wrapped up in the melody and the words of the song. The fear and sadness of the words tore at his heart.

Until he saw Evan blush earlier, Tyler had not allowed himself to think that he had a chance with the famous YouTuber. But Evan’s gaze at him, the blush, and the song he was now playing were enough encouragement for Tyler to take a chance. He sat on the steps and listened; with each phrase, his love for Evan and his determination to talk about what was between them grew. Finally, Evan sang the last verse of the song, reminding Tyler of many Skype conversations between them where he had the chance to make his feelings clear but was too scared:

_How will I know if you’re thinking of me_   
_I try to phone, but I’m too shy (can’t speak)_   
_Falling in love is so bittersweet_   
_This love is strong why do I feel weak._

_If you love me_

_If you love me now_

“Wow.” Tyler couldn’t stop the praise from escaping his lips as Evan finished playing. He saw Evan jump up and begin to back away. “Evan, please stop. Hold on.” The fear in Evan’s eyes was unmistakable; he was afraid of the consequences of putting his emotions on display. Tyler took a deep breath as he stepped toward Evan.

“Who was that song for Evan? Please tell me,” Tyler pleaded. His heart seemed to beat out of his chest as he waited for the answer. Seconds seemed like hours as he watched Evan’s face, searching for an answer.

“You,” Evan replied. “It’s you. And I know there is no way you like me back and its stupid and I’ll leave-” Tyler cut off Evan’s words with his lips and stopped the man from backing away as he pulled Evan close to him. He felt Evan stiffen, then relax into the kiss as Tyler held him, Evan’s hands reaching up to tangle in Tyler’s hair. For a moment, there was no fear, no anxiety, no terror in either body as they held each other for the first time. Tyler broke the kiss for air but didn’t let go of Evan’s waist.

“So, do you know how I feel about you now?”


End file.
